mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rex Vermillion
History: Being born from Leo Vermillion, Rex was inherently powerful, even possessing three different forms that awakened while he was in training. Long before that, he was cared for by Sona Highrule, who had been Valkyrie to his father before he abandoned the Order. When his sixth birthday came along, Sona presented him a dire wolf pup as his gift. He lovingly decided to name the wolf Fluffy due to it's thick, soft fur coat. Rex often spent his time with Fluffy just laying on his back as the wolf carried him around. He also often slept in Fluffy's coat to keep warm during the Winter. Upon reaching the age of ten, he met Sonya Schiveli, who he became close to. When he reached the age of thirteen, Sona left him, having given him all the skills needed to fend for himself. He joins the Order's army to continue his training. However, when his body suddenly changed and awoken with three powerful forms, the Order moved him to special training for heroes. In this training, he learned how to harness and activate these forms naturally and how to use them to the greatest efficiency. His soldier form, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a white and grey color palette for his attire, has great strength and the power to wield destructive fire magic. His angelic form, with red-tinted brown hair, green eyes, and a blue and white color palette for his attire, has wings, allowing him to fly. In this form, his Holy Magic is greatly boosted. He also able to perform summons of Holy Spirits that aren't bound. His darkness form, featuring pink hair, purple eyes, and a black and grey color palette for his attire, has the strength of a normal human, but has the ability to read minds and harness the powerful magics of darkness. He can also summon Hellish entities to fight in battle while using this form. Upon reaching the age of fifteen, Rex met Usagi and became decent friends with her. Shortly after, Sonya moved in to take better care of him. Things were awkward for a time, but after Rex bought a lock for the bathroom, things calmed down. However, after a night of drinking, he ended up bedding with Sonya, causing quite the rft between them that lasted for months. At age sixteen, Rex graduated hero training and was given the Hero's Blessing. He now faithfully serves the Order to help push back the Mamono. He was even made to lead a counterattack on the Demon Army to take back a town before it was converted. It happened the very same night that the town was taken. They managed to take the Demon Army, being led by a Dragon general, by surprise. Rex even managed to cut off the Dragon general's wings, but before he could deal the final blow, one of the general's soldiers threw a spear through his chest and escaped with the general. Rex would have died if not for the the new field healers that they were assigned. They managed to keep him from dying all the way back to the capital where they worked tirelessly to heal the wound. The healing was a success, but Rex would always bear a scar for the rest of his life. This didn't hinder Rex, however, as he continued to strive to find his father and end him. Rex met a girl in the forest by the name of Abigail after Fluffy sniffed her out. Rex found her quite attractive and tried to get to know her, but found that she seemed to be very difficult in personality. Their meeting ended in Rex heading back to the Order and Abigail watching him. This was also around the same time that the Order started doing experiments on Rex to find possible weaknesses for Leo. They injected him with different drugs and even stuck a tracker inside of his neck. Due to one of Sonya's friends, Rex and his roommate would get a vacation from duty in order to relax. Trusting Sonya enough, he decided to let her make all the plans. After learning that they were headed to Zipangu, Rex was put into a very sour mood, displaying aggression towards Sonya and a few of the residents of Zipangu, including a maid by the name of Hilda. This caused them to return back to the Order after not even a day in Zipangu. Rex was so aggrivated by Sonya that he ignored her for a few weeks. Rex was approached by Abigail inside of the capital, permitting them mto talk. Luckily, Sonya wasn't around Rex at the time. Rex took Abigail out on a date to a maid cafe and had a coffee with her. However, after finding that Abigail was out of her element, he decided to let her choose the location. They ended up in a forest by a river. Rex ended upp seeing Abigail's panties as she was in the tree above him. This made things rather awkward for a bit as Abigail headed into the river and hummed a tune, which Rex listened to. After mentionaing that Rex wanted to apologize to Hilda for his behavior in Zipangu, Abigail opened a rift and dropped Hilda into the river. The apology went sour as Hilda was still being sour towards Rex. Rex then ended up seeing Hilda in her underwear as she took off her wet maid outfit and hung it up to dry. It was around this time that Rex's tracker attacked his body and made him extrememly ill. After trying to take him back home, Rex got them to take him somewhere else as Fluffy came with them. After being taken to a village, a doctor managed to remove the tracker, allowing Rex to recover within a few hours. However, Abigail had left for a while and left Hilda to watch Rex. The two had some touching words with each other. However, upon telling Hilda of how the Order uses Sonya, Hilda immediately demanded that they get Sonya out. Unfortunately, when Abigail returned, she refused to help, leaving Rex and Hilda to go it alone. Hilda got a hero named Lorenz to get Rex and her into the Order undetected. Rex led them to his house, only to find a massacre with a possessed Sonya in the middle of it. Rex tried to communicate with Sonya, but ended up getting stabbed and cursed by the sword possessing her. Sonya ended up getting knocked unconscious as Hilda and Lorenz got Rex and Sonya out of the capital and ported back to Abigail, who had been accompanied with by Usagi. Rex managed to heal, but felt constant pleasure from his wound after Sonya was turned into a Corsed Sword. Rex felt nothing but utter failure at Sonya being turned and could no longer accept Sonya as an ally. After much bonding with Hilda, Rex went back to Zipangu with her. However, his hate for Mamono pushed him out of towns and cities and into the forest, where he constructed his own home in the side of a hill. He dug out and built inside of the mound a rather large house for him and his dire wolf, Fluffy. He came to appreciate music and started collecting music crystals to play in his emulator. He got very few visiters except for Hilda and the occasional rare passer-by. As Fluffy reached the peak of his age, Rex consulted Hilda for a way to make Fluffy live longer. At first they decided to try making him into a Mamono, but everyone they talked to told them that Fluffy needed to be female. A shapeshifter appeared before Rex, at first looking like Abigail. This shapeshifter then tried to trick Rex into thinking that Abigail was in love with him. However, after revealing the lie, Rex became hostile. He didn't attack with his sword though, as the shapeshifter offered to make Fluffy into a female so that he could be turned into a Mamono. In exchange, Rex would be the shapeshifter's husband. Rex aggressively declined and made the shapeshifter leave. Hilda, who had gone to get an Inari to use Demonic Energy on Fluffy, instead returned with vials of Mermaid's Blood. After a desperate discussion, Hilda left Rex to take care of Fluffy's change himself. Rex took Fluffy to Usagi for her to turn into a Werewolf Monster. However, Fluffy died during the process, sending Rex spiralling into a state of depression. After burying Fluffy, he found a lone Werewolf, beaten, abandoned, and starving. He remembered the story that Sona told him about how she found Fluffy. Remembering this, he rushed to take the Werewolf back to his home to take care of her. Before the Werewolf could tell him her name, he was already calling her Fluffy. The Werewolf decided to accept the name, seeing that it meant a great deal to Rex. The two quickly became close as the Werewolf, renamed Fluffy, decided to stay with Rex as his loving servant. Rex eventually was spotted by little Destiy and followed home, despite Rex's protests. She became fascinated with Rex's sword, but after touching the hilt, the Holy Energy burned her finger. Rex quickly tended to it and due to rex's close proximity, ended up making Destiy infatuated with his Spirit Energy. One thing led to another, and Rex partially took Destiy's virginity. However, the deed was interrupted by a Werewolf named Fluffy, who plucked Destiy off of Rex. After some discussion, Rex offered Destiy his home as her's. After consulting her father, Destiy moved in with Rex, becoming something of his lady, as taught by her father. One day, Fluffy brought home a Dullahan by the name of Seldanna. Rex was a bit worried about the extra mouth to feed, but saw that Fluffy was in heat and happened to expel that lust onto Seldanna, who willingly accepted the attention. Rex decided to let the Dullahan stay as Fluffy's partner. However, he got little sleep from the constant noise in Fluffy's bedroom. One the last day of Seldanna's stay, Fluffy revealed that not only was she marrying Seldanna, but that she was also pregnant. Rex urged Fluffy to go live with Seldanna, but Fluffy aggressively told him that she was going to stay. An argument broke out between the two as Seldanna learned of a secret kept by the two. She learned that Fluffy wasn't really Fluffy and that the real one had died. This caused Rex to go into a panic, which the Werewolf quelled. After everyone had calmed down, Seldanna treated Rex and the Werewolf to ramen at a traveling stall. After finishing their ramen breakfast, Rex urged the Werewolf once again to go with Seldanna, telling her that he would go with Hilda the next time she visited. The Werewolf reluctantly obeyed, leaving Rex to himself. Category:Characters